The Beasts Within
by MaCherieWaltz
Summary: The main focus will be on Ling, but Roy and Ed play their parts. It'll delve into Ling's past and rise to power as Emperor. Eventually RoyxEd and LingxRanFan. Some chapters are based on Chinese Mythology and Legends.
1. Prelude

"_What is it that you want from me, Human?"_

"I want power. I want immortality." The electric surge of pain rocketed throughout the man's body, twisting the limb's muscles to their limits. At this rate, this human body, an empty vessel, wouldn't last much longer under such stress.

The serpentine shadow seemed to form a smirk. _"You can't handle me."_

"Yes I can! Now give me the power! I want it all!"

The harsh voice cackled, and the serpent's eyes let off an iridescent glow of amusement. _"You've got a Greed. I like that."_

The consciousness of this human form faded to black and the vessel's mind had been overtaken, but not completely. Wine hues opened to the musty underground of Central, surrounded by the villainous deadly set known as the Sins. "Welcome." A voice called. The man with golden hair did not stand, nor acknowledge the newly created beast for much longer than that.

"_This new body of mine, it's hard to control. This kid's got a fighting spirit." _The aged man, poised with a well-crafted sword scoffed. His watchful eye scanned the area as he retorted; "Humans are such weaklings, they ca-"

"_Don't underestimate them!" _The man with the sword seemed taken aback by such a response. Indeed he kept silent, expecting an explanation for such an outburst. _"This body, I still don't have full control. He's fighting in me-inside us." _A two-tone voice could be heard. One from the Beast that dwelled inside the vessel and that of the vessel itself. _"It's war."_


	2. Overture: The Alchemist

Beasts Within: Overture- The Alchemist

by; MaCherieWaltz; NephiAlice

Pairing: Roy Elric, and RanFanxLing

Rating: M (since some parts will be M)

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Word Count All Together: ?

Word Count This Chapter: 1,088

Summary: Introduction of the story's main plot first from Edward's point of view.

Author's Note: I've been fearing posting this story for a while because I hate criticism to my writing. My stories are like my children, and it's hard for me to accept ridicule on them. Though I do encourage that you leave honest reviews so that I can better my writing skills. This story is dedicated to a girl named Sarah and those who continue to pave their path and never back down.

#

Hello Mother. How are things on the other side? I can't believe it's almost been fives years since I've visited this place. It's been six years since my arrogance took away my brother's body, and my limbs as well. I'm sorry you have to see this, but I live with these scars. The scars of a man who stepped into God's territory and paid the heavy price. We were just trying to bring you back.

Mom. . . I. . .

"_C'mon, Al. He's never here anymore. We might as well use them." spurred a honey blonde child, Edward Elric, as he pulled a myriad of books from shelves, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor. His dirty blonde brother, Alphonse Elric, leaned down to dust off a book he took interest in, but his eyes widened to the title. _

"_Human transmutation? But don't you remember what teacher said?"_

"_Yeah, I know, Al. But I've been seeing it all over his notes. It says that we can bring mom back. We just need something to balance the equation like always."_

"_Balance it for what?"_

"_Mom's soul. If we can just find something that will equal her soul, we can have her back as long as we can make a body for her to return to."_

_Alphonse seemed skeptical to the possibility, but the boy looked up to his brother for guidance. He would follow him on the path to ruin or prosperity because, right now, they're all that they have. They can only depend on each other from here on out until they can get their mother back. What Al missed most was her soft sweet smiles. . ._

We scoured his books and tired our hardest to make sense of them. Al and I spent our days and nights, living, breathing, and eating human transmutation until we thought that we had it down to the very last detail. I ignored all of the warning signs thinking that as long as I followed science's most basic law, I could bring you back and we could all be happy again.

Equivalent exchange. Nothing can be created nor destroyed. It can only be transformed from one state into another.

What I didn't know then was just how much a human soul could be worth. Your soul did not exist in this world anymore so how were we going to get you back?

"_Are you ready, Al?" The dirty blonde nodded as they stepped into the circle, slit their fingers, and pour drops of their blood-her blood-into the pan hoping that that would mean exact exchange for her soul. The two boys settled back on the edge, both with eager smiles. Those tiny hands, innocent yet stained, touched the circle and lost. They gambled and paid the heavy price._

"_No Al! Don't take him! I'll give you anything just give me back my brother!"_

Water 35 liters, Carbon 20 kilograms, Ammonia 4 liters, Lime 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorus 800 grams, Salt 250 grams, Salt peter 100 grams, Sulfur 80 grams, Fluorine 7.5 grams, Iron 5 grams, Silicon 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements.

All the ingredients of the average adult human body, right down to the last specs of protein in your eyelashes. And even though science has given us the entire physical breakdown, there's never been a successful attempt at bringing a human back to life. There's still something missing.

Matter can neither be created nor destroyed.

What composes a human is mind, body, and soul. We didn't have any of those because you had been lying in the ground, decaying as we did our research. Alchemy can't make something out of nothing because the law says equivalent exchange. The truth is, there's nothing we could give in this world that would ever amount to the value of your soul, or any one's soul.

Hell, the ingredients for the human body can be bought on the pocket money of a child! Humans are made so cheaply.

Wrong.

**The way that can be described is not the true way.**

Cheap? Huh, and yet I'm still staring down at your grave marking, talking to you like this.. Mother, I'm a drifter these days. Back when our house still stood, I was the one responsible for Al losing his body to the other side. Oh, look, I'm getting you dirty with my tears. You would think I would be so much stronger than that by now.

**The young man ran his automail hand, a finely crafted metal piece that was made as a substitute for his real limbs, across the top of the gravestone, almost lovingly as he bent down to place lilies upon his mother's final resting place. He stood back to his full height, looking down with the fiery eyes of determination that helped him pave this long and bleak path back to salvation.**

I will get Al back to normal no matter what it takes. I'll pay the cost for his happiness. This body will always come second to his and that is my punishment-my price to pay for arrogance.

**A painless lesson is one without meaning.**

The next time I see you, you'll see both of your sons in the flesh. Rest in peace, Mother. I'll be back soon.

**This boy-no this man-age sixteen has chosen his path. He accepts the sacrifices and the hardships in order to make himself a stronger person. His determination had been recognized at young age, eleven to be exact, and he now carries a title.**

"_The Fuhrer has finally picked your name. The name you've been given. . .It's ironic, but it fits." Said a man, much older than the boy standing in front of him. He donned the classic Ametris military uniform as he sat back in his chair, a casual smirk resting upon his lips. The man's Cretian eyes, dark yet smoldering, watched the boy in front of him. Edward Elric had been his discovery and the youngest State Alchemist to ever join the military. Hopefully this boy would help him on his way to the top._

_Those same amber crescents stared unwavering to his commanding officer, waiting impatiently for the results of his hard work during the exam. "What is it already, Colonel?"_

"_The Fullmetal Alchemist. Congrats, your a dog of the military. Now get to work."_


End file.
